You Can Rely on Me
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Isogai Yuuma, tunarungu. Maehara Hiroto, tunawicara. Shiota Nagisa, tunanetra. Kami bertiga bersama-sama menghadapi kerasnya dunia di tengah kekurangan kami. [RnR? Warning Inside!][#SempakSwapIdea for Chairani Sintya]


Namaku Isogai Yuuma, sahabat baikku bernama Maehara Hiroto. Kami bersahabat sejak TK, karena menemukan bahwa kami bisa saling melengkapi.

Ya, aku dan dia adalah penyandang disabilitas. Aku tidak bisa mendengar tanpa alat bantu dengarku, dan Maehara tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kami berdua juga hanyalah yatim piatu yang entah bagaimana bisa sama-sama ditinggal di panti asuhan saat masih kecil.

Kami selalu merasa dunia hanya milik berdua saat bermain bersama. Sampai saat itu, ada anak pindahan yang bergabung dengan kami.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Can Rely on Me**

 **by Kechoarenjer**

 **disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **rate: T**

 **warning: maybe OOC, maybe some typo(s) and plothole**

 **genres: friendship, angst, tragedy.**

 **DLDR, I don't take any profit by** **making this fanfiction; just making this for fun and #SempakSwapIdea**

 **To Yuk Chairani Sintya, ranting ditunggu /g**

 **Happy reading~!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Na-Namaku... Shiota Nagisa..." ucap bocah berambut biru muda itu, memperkenalkan diri. "A-Aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat dan mungkin akan menyusahkan kalian... Tapi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!"

"Kalian yang akrab dengan dia, ya." ujar Ibu guru setelah selesai menulis namanya di papan tulis.

Ibuku pernah bilang macam-macam disabilitas dengan bahasa yang sopan. Di antaranya: tunarungu, tuli, itulah aku; tunawicara, bisu, itulah Maehara; tunanetra, buta, itulah bocah bernama Shiota Nagisa ini.

Dia pemalu, dengan tatapan kosong yang memang berarti melihat kekosongan. Seperti hanya ada hitam dan hitam di pandangannya.

* * *

Saat istirahat, aku dan Maehara menghampiri bangku Nagisa.

"Etto... Shiota-kun..."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan Maehara. "Iya?"

"Kenalkan, aku Isogai Yuuma. Di sebelahku ada temanku, Maehara Hiroto," ujarku memperkenalkan diriku dan Maehara. "Ta-Tahu, 'kan?" tanyaku agak ragu, takut ia tersinggung.

"Ah, iya. Kedengaran kok, dari suara langkah kaki yang ada dua pasang," jawabnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! Aku Shiota Nagisa!"

Ah, walaupun di dunianya hanya ada kegelapan, senyumnya lebih cerah dari bintang mana pun, mengalahkan matahari atau mungkin sirius.

"Ah, ya! Salam kenal juga!"

* * *

"Jadi, Nagisa-kun —ah, bolehkah memanggilmu begitu?" tanyaku.

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Begini, mungkin ini agak pribadi untukmu, tapi, kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah lamamu?" tanyaku sambil melirik Maehara yang menyiapkan buku catatan kecil.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Akan aku ceritakan," ujarnya. "Mulai dari mana, ya? Ah!"

Maehara bersiap mencatat.

"Jadi, setiap hari, aku diusili oleh teman-temanku hanya karena rambutku biru muda, mencolok sekali, dan juga karena wajahku mirip perempuan. Mereka mengataiku banci hanya karena itu, mereka menginjak kepalaku seakan-akan kepalaku itu semut yang tidak akan mati. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasanya diusili seperti itu, sih."

Nagisa menarik napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya, "Hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan padaku—ah, bos mereka sih, cucu dari kepala sekolah—adalah mencolok mataku. Cucu dari kepala SD-ku adalah atlet silat, dan ia malah menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya untuk hal yang tidak benar seperti itu. Sesaat setelah ia mencolok mataku, rasanya sakit, perih, tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diberitahu kalau mataku sudah buta, tidak bisa melihat apa pun lagi. Ibuku menangis keras, aku ingin menyeka air matanya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mengalami kejadian yang sama denganku, lalu tidak bisa melihat lagi."

Kulirik Maehara, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menulis ucapan Nagisa dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Kemudian, orangtuaku memindahkanku ke sini. Kudengar, bos mereka yang mengusiliku tidak jera dan mencari korban lain. Orangtuanya kaya, jadinya bisa menutup mulut para saksi mata."

Sesaat setelah terlihat murung, wajah Nagisa-kun pun cerah kembali. "Sekian sih, panjang, ya? Maaf~"

Maehara menyerahkan buku kecil yang ia tulisi kepadaku dengan tangan bergetar, seraya mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipi dan menarik ingus.

Aku membaca buku tersebut, dan dengan cepat menjadi seperti Maehara.

"Na-Nagisa-kunh..." aku menyeka air mataku. "...itu bukan lagi... hiks... sekedar diusili. Ta-Tapi... hiks... di- _bully_."

"Aku tahu, kok."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Aku sengaja tidak menggunakan kata itu agar akunya sendiri tidak menangis mengingatnya."

Bohong, sekarang kaumenangis.

"Ukh... a-aku kenapa nangis?"

Kami bertiga akan menangis seharian kalau saja tidak ada salah satu guru yang melihat dan menenangkan kami.

* * *

"Hei, bentar lagi kita lulus dari sini, ya?" aku tersenyum. "Kalian mau ke SMP mana?"

Aku melihat Maehara dan Nagisa-kun bertatapan, kemudian Maehara menulis di sebuah _sticky notes._

 _/"Di sini. Kalau kamu?"/_

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar, "Di sini juga."

* * *

Hari-hari di SMP kami lewati dengan bahagia, seperti saat SD.

Tidak ada konflik berarti kecuali ulangan dan ujian sekolah—yang tentu saja juga masalah semua murid.

Kami mulai menemukan ketertarikan masing-masing. Aku ingin menekuni dunia sastra, Nagisa-kun ingin menjadi pemusik, sedangkan Maehara mulai tertarik dengan dunia detektif.

Jalan yang akan kami tempuh memang berbeda, tapi aku yakin kami akan bertemu di tujuan yang sama—kesuksesan.

Ah, alasanku untuk menekuni dunia sastra? Itu karena aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku lewat tulisan, karena orang sepertiku tidak bisa merasakan simpati kalau hanya lewat ucapan saja, karena, mendengar saja susah dan harus punya alat bantu.

Saat kutanya Nagisa-kun, ia masuk ke dunia musik karena ia yakin musik akan menyatukan semuanya. Tidak perlu melihatnya, ia akan mengalir begitu saja tanpa disadari.

Perkataan Nagisa-kun memang selalu puitis dan bermakna, tapi dia menolak masuk ke bidang yang sama denganku. Alasan lainnya adalah karena Ayahnya mantan konduktor dan violinis, sedangkan Ibunya mantan pianis, dan ia ingin mengikuti jejak mereka.

Kalau Maehara, karena saat kami kelas 6 SD pernah menonton film tentang bagaimana hebatnya seorang polisi dan detektif bekerja sama untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus korupsi, dan ia terinspirasi banyak dari film tersebut.

Ia tidak menghiraukan kekurangannya dan dengan percaya diri akan menjadi detektif tunawicara pertama di Jepang, atau bahkan dunia.

Hari-hari SMP yang kami lewati dengan canda tawa, berubah karena beberapa masalah yang terjadi saat memasuki SMA.

* * *

"Nagisa-kun, Maehara, mau ke SMA mana setelah ini?" tanyaku.

Nagisa-kun dan Maehara saling bertatapan, lalu Maehara menulis sesuatu di _sticky notes_ -nya.

 _/"Di sini, SMALB Unggulan Kunugigaoka."/_

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Pikiran kita sama, ya."

* * *

SMA kami ada dua; SMA biasa dan SMA unggulan.

SMA biasa gratis di biaya pendaftaran dan asrama, tapi tetap harus membayar SPP dan biaya makan.

SMA unggulan memungut biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk pendaftaran, dengan SPP dan biaya makan yang sama dengan SMA biasa. Hanya asrama yang digratiskan karena gabung dengan SMA biasa. Di sini ada beasiswa di bidang olah raga dan akademik bagi lulusan SMPLB Kunugigaoka.

Bedanya terletak pada jumlah jam pelajaran dan kegiatan. Tentu saja SMA unggulan lebih padat dari SMA biasa.

Aku memanfaatkan kepintaranku dalam matematika, dan Maehara memanfaatkan keahliannya dalam bermain bisbol.

Sayangnya belum ada beasiswa di bidang seni, jadi, Nagisa-kun memilih jalur bayar.

Ah, aku lupa bilang ini. Ayah Nagisa-kun baru-baru ini menjadi CEO di perusahaannya sekarang berkat kerja kerasnya. Katanya, itu semua karena Nagisa-kun yang berusaha menguasai bidang musik dengan segala kekurangannya, dan itu membuat ayahnya termotivasi untuk bisa membiayai pendidikan putranya sampai strata tiga nanti. Nagisa-kun tentu saja semakin bersemangat mengejar mimpinya di sekolah yang ingin ditujunya bersama aku dan Maehara.

Sampai hal itu terjadi.

* * *

"Ayah dan ibumu sekarang tinggal terpisah?" tanyaku dengan nada terkejut.

"Iya, hehe," kekehnya. "Ayahku bilang Ibu benar-benar pengatur, sampai-sampai dia muak dan akhirnya tinggal di rumah yang satu lagi."

Maehara menyodorkan selembar kertas yang habis ia tulisi perkataan Nagisa-kun kepadaku, seperti biasa.

"Tapi..."

"Mereka tidak bercerai, kok. Tenang saja," ujar Nagisa-kun sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja, Ibu yang akan mengasuhku jadi... tolong tetap lihat aku sebagai laki-laki."

Aku melirik Maehara, lalu kertasnya.

"Ah, aku menyadarinya. Rambutmu mulai panjang akhir-akhir ini, bukan?" tebakku. Nagisa-kun mengangguk.

"Karena awalnya, ibumu ingin anak perempuan, ya?"

Nagisa-kun mengangguk lagi, "Dasar pembaca pikiran." ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

* * *

Setahun kemudian, Nagisa-kun mengumumkan kabar yang tidak mengenakan.

"Aku akan keluar dari sekolah."

"Hah?" tanyaku memastikan.

Nagisa-kun menghela napas, "Tolong pakai dulu alat bantu dengarmu."

Aku buru-buru memakainya, "Kaubilang apa tadi?"

"Aku akan keluar dari sekolah untuk membantu ibuku berjualan. Aku pun tahu hasil berjualan tidak bisa ikut membiayai sekolahku."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Beritanya ada di koran, juga televisi. Harusnya kautahu..." Nagisa-kun tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

Maehara tampak menulis sesuatu, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"A-Ayahmu... korban perampokan itu?" tanyaku.

Nagisa-kun mengangguk lemah, "Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengirimkan uang padaku dan Ibu. Semuanya sudah dirampas oleh para perampok tersebut..."

Air matanya menetes, seperti saat ia menceritakan sebab ia pindah sekolah beberapa tahun silam.

"... termasuk nyawa ayahku..."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku buru-buru mengambil koran yang biasanya dibaca Kak Mimura di meja makan umum.

 **[Korban Perampokan Besar-besaran Ternyata CEO Perusahaan Sempak Pelangi]**

Begitu bunyi _headline_ koran bertanggal hari ini tersebut.

Aku mulai membacanya.

"... Mendiang Shiota-san dikabarkan tengah tertidur saat perampokan sedang berlangsung, dan ia dibunuh dengan cara ditikam beberapa kali, memberitahu bahwa pelakunya sama dengan kasus perampokan keluarga Isogai 14 tahun silam."

Kepalaku mendadak pusing setelah membaca kalimat tersebut. Aku menaruh kembali korannya di meja, lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarku.

* * *

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, lalu dia membukanya.

"Maehara..." bisikku lirih, tapi sepertinya terdengar oleh yang sedang menaruh tas.

Maehara menghela napas, lalu mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku... mulai mendapatkan petunjuk tentang orangtuaku."

Ia merebahkan diri, seakan mengatakan, "Bagus, dong~!"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Karena cara orangtuaku mati sama seperti bagaimana ayah Nagisa-kun mati."

Maehara kemudian berjalan menuju meja, mengambil _sticky notes_ -nya.

 _/"Kata yang tepat adalah tewas, bukan mati. Karena kalau sama, berarti mereka ditikam juga, 'kan?"/_

Aku mengangguk. Maehara menulis lagi.

 _/"Kauberuntung menemukan petunjuk tentang keluargamu. Sedangkan yang kutahu tentang keluargaku cuman sebuah syal lusuh yang sering kaumainkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu."/_

"Maehara..." aku terdiam sejenak, menatap manik sewarna madunya. "...kaumau bilang kalau kau sebenarnya miskin?"

 _/"Memang kenyataan, 'kan? Ibu panti dulu juga kenal dengan Ibuku, dan dia menceritakannya sendiri padaku."/_

"Lalu?"

 _/"Dan kautahu satu hal? Tiga hari setelah Ibuku meninggalkanku yang masih berusia satu tahun, ia menghilang, dan Ibu panti tidak dapat melacak jejaknya."/_

"Tapi... keluargaku juga..."

 _/"Mereka masuk berita, dan polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini sampai sekarang karena munculnya kasus baru yang benar-benar serupa; yaitu, ayah Nagisa."/_

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Maehara lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas.

 _/"Isogai, sekarang aku hanya punya dirimu. Dan kaupunya aku di sini yang siap mendengar keluh kesahmu. Dan kita berdua dibutuhkan Nagisa, dan begitu pula sebaliknya."/_

"Kau benar..." ujarku, menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. "Aku punya kalian, dan kalian punya aku. Kita saling melengkapi."

Maehara tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Lalu, ia duduk di sebelahku dan merangkulku.

Aku tersenyum dan merangkulnya balik. "Karena aku gak pernah sendirian. Begitu pun kalian."

Senyuman Maehara tambah lebar sambil mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, bangku Nagisa-kun sudah tidak berpenghuni. Tanda bahwa ia sudah keluar dari sekolah.

Aku dan Maehara yang berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah ibu Nagisa-kun pun menuju ke tempatnya sepulang sekolah.

"Ah? Teman Nagisa, kah? Silakan masuk ke dalam," sambut ibunya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, maaf merepotkan. Kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan Nagisa-kun," ujarku.

"Nagisa sedang di dapur, sebentar saya panggilkan," ujar wanita itu, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Nagisa-kun keluar. Hidungnya tampak mencium kami.

"Maehara-kun? Isogai-kun?" tanyanya.

"Nagisa-kun," ujarku tegas. "Kita berdua—ah, aku saja, sih—adalah anak dari korban kasus perampokan. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal, tapi kaumasih punya ibumu."

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan kami membantumu dan ibumu meski hanya sedikit—"

"Aku menolak," potongnya keras. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusan keluargaku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon, Isogai-kun... Maehara-kun..." Nagisa-kun kembali berderai air mata. "... Cepatlah pergi dari sini..."

Semenjak kejadian sore itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya dan ibunya lagi.

Nagisa-kun dan ibunya seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

* * *

Setahun kemudian, kami lulus SMA. Baru kali ini tidak ada pemuda berambut biru muda panjang yang tiga tahun sebelumnya masih ada di antara kami, merayakan kelulusan dengan suka cita.

"Maehara..."

Maehara menoleh padaku.

"Kelulusan SMA, kata orang, adalah berakhirnya masa remajamu dan dimulainya masa dewasamu," kataku. "Tapi, bolehkah aku terus menjadi remaja? Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa di mana kita bertiga masih berkumpul bersama..."

Maehara menunduk.

"Penuh canda tawa... Tanpa mempedulikan kerasnya dunia..."

Biarlah air mataku mengalir deras.

"... Tanpa mempedulikan masa yang telah berlalu dan masa yang akan datang..."

Aku menarik napas.

"Aku ingin tetap di masa ini... Waktu tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun."

Aku tahu itu mustahil.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

Lima tahun setelah kelulusan kami, aku menjadi seorang novelis yang sedang mencari penerbit setelah lulus dari akademi sastra terkenal di pusat kota. Sedangkan Maehara menjadi seorang detektif amatir yang sedang membantu memecahkan kasus yang menimpa orangtuaku dan ayah Nagisa-kun.

Saat aku akan berangkat menuju kantor sebuah penerbit yang tertarik dengan novelku untuk diwawancarai di tengah pagi musim dingin ini, aku melihat tumpukan jaket di pinggir jalan yang dekat dengan tempat sampah.

Aku penasaran, lalu mendekatinya dan berpikir kalau itu hanya sampah yang dibuang sembarangan.

Saat hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter dari tumpukan tersebut, kakiku langsung lemas dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Ada rambut biru muda gondrong menyembul dari bawah jaket tersebut, dan saat kubuka, aku menangis histeris.

Ya, itu... jasad Nagisa-kun. Ia meninggal dengan wajah damai dan senyumannya yang lebih cerah dari sirius.

* * *

Maehara menyodorkan secarik kertas.

 _/"Sudah baikan? Aku mau menjelaskan apa yang kudapat setelah melihat tayangan televisi di jam tersebut."/_

Aku mengangguk.

 _/"Nagisa meninggal karena ia menyayat urat nadinya sendiri. Dan setelah diotopsi, ternyata ia juga tengah kelaparan dan hanya memakan makanan yang dibuang ke tempat sampah."/_

"I-Intinya... keracunan dan bunuh diri?"

Maehara mengangguk pelan.

"... Sayangnya... iya..." aku menunduk dalam. "Penderitaan Nagisa-kun... lebih besar daripadaku..."

"Walaupun dia hanya kehilangan ayahnya... Setelah itu dia bertahan hidup dengan terlunta-lunta bersama ibunya yang kemudian ikut meninggalkannya..."

Aku menangis, lagi.

"... dan sekarang... dia bahagia dengan mereka di atas sana."

Maehara memindahkan kursinya ke sebelahku dan merangkulku.

 _/"Soal wawancara, sudah kukatakan dengan SMS dari nomormu. Mereka setuju untuk memundurkan jadwalnya menjadi besok."/_

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Terima kasih... Maehara..."

Maehara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku... baru saja mendapatkan sedikit ingatan... tentang kasusku," ujarku. "Orangtuaku dibunuh, tapi aku dibawa lari oleh salah satu pembantu kami yang selamat. Dia sekarang tinggal di panti jompo di Kyoto."

 _/"Terima kasih kembali atas informasinya..."/_

* * *

3 tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian Nagisa-kun. Aku pun berhasil dikontrak oleh penerbit yang sama dengan yang akan mewawancaraiku saat itu.

Sudah lama aku ingin dunia tahu tentang kisahku bersama Maehara dan Nagisa-kun yang kuwakilkan dengan tokoh Mayu, Seira, dan Kasumi. Aku sekarang sedang menuju apartemen Maehara untuk meminta pendapatnya.

Aku membunyikan belnya.

Tidak ada respon.

Aku mengetuk pintunya.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Aku mencoba membuka pintunya.

Terkunci.

Aku mendobraknya dengan sekuat tenaga, pintunya pun terbuka dan kuncinya lepas. Aku langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Maeharaa! Maeharaa!" teriakku memanggilnya, namun tidak ada langkah kaki yang terasa berjalan ke arahku.

Firasatku buruk.

Aku lalu menuju ruang televisi dan tidak ada siapa pun. Aku lalu menuju ruang makan dan... voila!

Kakiku lemas, sama seperti hari kematian Nagisa-kun. Aku jatuh terduduk.

"Mae... hara?"

Maehara ada di situ, jasadnya melayang di atas kursi dengan tali tambang mengikat lehernya erat. Pergelangan tangan kirinya meneteskan darah segar, sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak memegang apa pun, tapi aku menemukan botol arsenik terjatuh tepat di bawahnya.

Maehara... bunuh diri dengan tiga cara sekaligus. Wajah pucat nan kakunya terlihat damai. Kantung hitam dan kerutan di bawah matanya adalah bukti bahwa dia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Di meja di seberangnya, ada seamplop dokumen yang tidak dituliskan untuk siapa, tapi aku yakin itu dari dia.

Aku menelepon polisi, dan mereka bilang akan datang secepat mungkin.

Yang menjawab tentu saja bernada panik, karena Maehara yang sekarang adalah salah satu aset berharga negara ini.

Selagi menunggu polisi, aku membuka amplop dokumen tersebut dan mengambil isinya.

* * *

 _Halaman pertama_ _._

 _Isogai, kalau aku sudah mati saat kaumembaca ini, tolong maafkan aku karena sudah meninggalkanmu duluan._

 _Aku mulai menulis ini setelah kembali dari panti jompo yang kausebutkan, dan aku benar-benar bertemu dengan dia, mantan pembantu keluargamu._

 _Dia menceritakan dengan detail kejadian tersebut. Aku melampirkan beberapa cuplikan file yang kukirim ke kepolisian dari hasil wawancaraku dengannya._

 _Kautahu tidak? Aku sempat bilang dia mengatakan ini:_

 _"Dulu, saat Tuan Muda Yuuma masih kecil aku pernah berkata: suatu hari nanti, aku ingin mati dengan cara bunuh diri."_

 _Aku membalasnya dengan tulisan: "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu berdosa?"_

 _"Aku tahu, dan aku baru sadar sekarang," ujarnya sambil meneguk tehnya. "Karena mengurusnya adalah beban tersendiri. Apalagi, ia adalah tunarungu, tugasku makin berat. Padahal, aku sangat tahu kalau banyak yang tugasnya lebih berat dariku, tapi aku dengan simpelnya mengatakan ingin bunuh diri dan mereka yang di luar sana tetap melanjutkan hidup."_

 _Ia berhenti sejenak, "Tapi, setelah kejadian perampokan yang menewaskan orangtua Tuan Muda, aku membawanya ke panti asuhan temanku dan ikut tinggal di sana."_

 _"Tuan Muda sangat pintar, dia cepat sekali berkembang walaupun tidak punya ingatan tentang orangtuanya. Walaupun memang sih, dia tidak bisa mendengar dan itu jadi beban tersendiri, lagi."_

 _Jujur saja, setelah mendengar kata bunuh diri, sempat terbesit di pikiranku juga untuk melakukannya._

* * *

 _Halaman kedua._

 _Selama tiga tahun ini, sudah kupikirkan matang-matang._

 _Aku akan bunuh diri di malam sebelum natal._

 _Maaf Isogai, sesaat, aku memang berpikir kalau kauhanya beban yang suka bergantung kepada yang lainnya, padahal aku sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu bisa bergantung padaku._

 _Tapi, aku sayang kamu, Isogai. Aku tidak bisa membencimu._

 _Aku juga sayang semua orang yang punya peran dalam hidupku._

 _Selamat tinggal semuanya._

 _Terutama kamu yang sedang membaca ini..._

 _... Isogai Yuuma-kun._

* * *

Di balik dua lembar kertas tersebut, ada cuplikan file kasus seperti yang dikatakan Maehara.

Dan dalang dari kedua kasus ini adalah... pembantu yang sudah membawaku lari dari peristiwa hari itu. Ia memiliki dendam terhadap semua orang yang sukses dan menjadi kaya, makanya ia berbuat seperti itu dengan kedok pembantu rumah tangga. Sampai sekarang pun, kasus ayah Nagisa-kun juga ia yang merencanakan penyerbuannya.

Aku sudah tidak menghitung berapa banyak aku menangis. Sudah tidak bisa menghitung, tepatnya.

Entah sekarang sudah tangisanku yang keberapa kali.

* * *

Novel tentang kisah kami bertiga selesai didistribusikan tepat saat hari pemakaman Maehara dan langsung terjual habis hari itu juga.

Aku sudah memutuskan kalau itu akan jadi karya terakhirku. Seterusnya, aku tidak akan berkarya lagi.

Setelah masuk ke rumah, aku menelepon 911 bahwa ada yang meninggal, memberitahukan mereka alamat rumahku.

Setelah itu, aku mengambil obat tidur berdosis tinggi dari lemari obat dan menelan habis isinya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi... Maehara... Nagisa-kun..."

Mataku terpejam perlahan, menuju tidur pulas nan abadi. Dan sebentar lagi akan bertemu kedua sahabatku.

Perlu kalian ketahui, aku, Isogai Yuuma sebenarnya sudah lama menyerah dengan kehidupannya. Tapi semangat yang diberikan sahabatnya membuatnya mempunyai alasan untuk terus hidup.

Tapi karena mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, aku jadi tidak punya alasan lagi, 'kan?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi menyusul mereka. Memang akhir hidup yang buruk, tapi aku bahagia.

* * *

Tanpa perlu mendobrak pintunya, polisi sudah bisa membuka pintu yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka itu dan menemukan jasad Isogai.

"Aku ragu," ketua mereka berkata. "kalau ini benar-benar akhir yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya dia bisa mencoba untuk bertahan hidup, bukan?"

Salah satu anggotanya menjawab, "Dia pasrah. Dia tidak punya cahaya harapan lagi. Makanya, dia bunuh diri di hari pemakaman Detektif Maehara."

Sang ketua menghela napas. "Bawa jasadnya. Tanpa otopsi pun kita tahu kalau dia meninggal karena overdosis."

Semua anggota timnya mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintahnya.


End file.
